undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 95
Walking through the camp with his hands in his pockets trying to stay warm, Ricky sighed to himself as he walked, nodding to people and giving smiles like he usually would but happiness was the last thing on his mind. The attack group had already left and despite them only being gone about half an hour he was already worried, he didn't trust that this attack would go well, he just had a bad feeling that it was a trap but no....they didn't listen to him. Reaching the gates that overlooked the river, Ricky closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding to the nearby guards as he jumped over it heading over to the river, keeping his hand on his gun at his side. He always hated leaving camp, it never sat right with him due to him expecting something to jump out at him at every turn or just out of thin air which he couldn't help but laugh at, before he became leader of the camp he had gone out nearly every day to check the traps but the world still wasn't like how it used to be....it now had the zombies in it. Reaching the river, Ricky kneeled down and began washing his face with the water just to ease his tension. He had been so busy with being leader that he hardly had any sleep but he knew he couldn't, he needed to make sure everything would be ok. Finishing up, Ricky stood up and looked around the whole area which brought a smile to his face. They may be at their own little war at the current time but it was still a beautiful place to look at. This was what he was fighting for, for peace and for the world to go back to how it was....maybe even better. With less people there would be less wars, with walls around each city their would be less threats, but he knew all this was just wishful thinking. Thinking for a second, Ricky quickly gave a short prier in hope the attack group would be fine before he continued to walk towards the woods, on guard for any dangers again, he just had to check the traps....one thing at a time. He just couldn't help but have a feeling something was going to go wrong today.... ---- Walking through the woods carefully and quietly, Will and Angelica followed Karen as they kept close to the ground, keeping an eye out for any of Frank's group. Karen had made them aware that she had been told that the group had guards all through out the woods. They had decided to split up their group completely so while three stayed behind at the truck until they got the signal, Will, Angelica, Karen and another one of their men would move towards the camp. "there" Karen stated pointing out a guard in the distance and the three of them shared a look before Will laid his M4A1 on the ground and moved forward heading towards the guard while keeping low. "you think he'll be able to take him out just like that" their guard asked looking to Angelica and the woman in turn thought about it for a moment. Jim, she thought his name was did have a point, Will was a soldier not an assassin. However before she could respond, Will suddenly stood up and covered the guard's mouth while straggling the man around the neck, by the time Will had dragged him into the bushes the guard was dead. "damn, you sure he isn't an assassin?" Karen asked looking back to Angelica and Jim who chuckled at her question before they rejoined Will who was currently looking over Frank's camp which they had been looking for. "man, how did you learn skills like that?" Jim asked with a smirk but instead of responding Will just raised his hand for silence just as another guard went past, which was then quickly dispatched by Will in the same way as the other one. "military" Will simply stated before retrieving his M4A1 from Karen who had picked it up and looked through its scope to see what kind of defences the camp had as well as how many people were currently in it. "damn, looks like they're is quite a few people" Will stated causing the other three to sigh as they each took turns in looking through the scope while Will went through his pockets searching for something. "what you looking for?" Angelica asked and she got her answer when Will pulled out his lighter and a cigarette while the man himself grinned as he had come up with a plan. "what you going to do offer them a cigarette?" Karen asked but he just shook his head and pointed to the grass and they finally got it. He was going to light their camp on fire.... "damn man, your one crazy son of a bitch" Jim said with a small laugh causing them all to chuckle a little before Will told them to stay put and began sneaking down towards the camp, the other three watching closely, would be biting their nails if they wasn't holding their guns. However he didn't get far as another guard had spotted the dead guard from earlier and was now running into camp screaming "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" over and over causing the four of them to share a look before Will quickly lit the cigarette and threw it onto a tent nearby him, setting it on fire quickly. Seeing the fire, people of Frank's group quickly began panicking as they all shouted to each other barking all kinds of orders while also trying to stop the fire. Their four attackers took this time of confusion as a chance to raise their rifles and begin firing, quickly taking down their enemies. ---- Sighing as he looked down at his baby son in his crib, David played with him lightly earning little giggles from said baby which brought a smile as well as a tear to David's face. He had some time off so he had decided to spend it with his baby now that he wasn't talking to his own wife. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Lori enter not even bothering to look at him as she walked over to the other side of the RV which made David sigh as he finished playing with the baby and wrapped him in his blanket before getting up. "i'll just go now..." David whispered beginning to head to the exit but stopped when he heard Lori speak with such coldness in his voice it made him mentally kick himself, why did he have to go ahead and screw it all up for them? "oh, don't let me stop you playing with your baby, i'll just stay away" she stated through gritted teeth while she sorted out the bed sheets, putting some on the bed while putting the rest on the sofa where David was now going to sleep while he just watched with a sad expression for a few moments until finally speaking up. "look, I know you hate the fact I nearly got myself killed....I don't like it either, you think I liked the fact I nearly never saw you again?" David asked and Lori bit her lip in thought before finally turning to look at him. "why did you do it then?" she spat, glaring at him with the worst glare she could muster. He was right, for once, she didn't like the fact he had nearly got himself killed. She was completely devastated when Will and Bella came back, telling her he had disappeared. However the response she got wasn't what she had expected. David suddenly held his head in his hands as he began crying and on instinct, Lori walked over to him and pulled him into a hug before she could think about what she was doing. However when she finally thought about it, she just hugged him tighter, she didn't have any clue why she was being mad at him, she should be happy....her husband was here and alive. "I'm sorry" she heard him weakly say but she just shhh'd him, kissing his lips before pulling him into a tighter hug while sitting them both on the bed as she rubbed his back comfortingly which he happily accepted. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She thought her husband was dead and he had come back, against all odds he was still alive and he was here with her, not many people got that chance to be reunited.... ---- Hearing gun fire and people screaming something about fire, as well as smelling said fire. Riley stomped out of his tent demanding to know what was going on but the only response he got was gunfire that would've hit him if it wasn't for his quick reflex's. "fucking fucked up fucks!!!" Riley yelled as he dropped his baseball bat aside and grabbed a machine gun from one of his dead men before raising it and firing it madly into the woods hoping to hit something but he couldn't tell whether he had or not. "what's going on?!!" Frank asked frantically as he joined Riley taking cover behind one of their cars while Riley just stood out in the open and fired wildly into the woods knowing whoever was attacking their camp wouldn't be stupid enough to enter the actual camp. "what the fuck does it look like!!" Riley spat at Frank who just looked around shocked, seeing several tents on fire, a load of dead bodies and the sound of gun fire filled the air causing him to be lost for words for a few moments until he finally figured something to say. "what happened to our trap?" Frank asked Riley who took cover behind the same vehicle as Frank as he reloaded his machine gun. Riley hadn't told Frank whatever the trap was but Frank just assumed Riley would come up with a good idea....shows how wrong he was. However when Riley turned to give Frank a trademark grin he began thinking differently. "ain't set it off yet" Riley responded before moving away from the cover and walking forwards as he continued to fire towards the woods, ordering different members of his group to do different things knowing he had his enemies right where he wanted them. Meanwhile Jim just laughed as he fired at their enemies making comments for each one until finally Angelica and Karen shh'd him not wanting to draw attention to their position causing him to quickly apologize before Will joined them again taking a few breaths before resuming his own shooting. "looks good so far" Will commented causing Karen to sigh as she twisted herself slightly to continue shooting at run away members of Frank's group. "don't jinx it becau-" Karen stated but before she could finish gunfire landed straight in front of them causing them to dive for cover and them to come to the realization that they had finally been spotted. "move, NOW!!" Angelica ordered as she done a roll away from more gun fire before beginning to run to a different position while the other three quickly followed her example and split up. However before any of them could get far they came to another realization which made them all skid to a halt, they were being surrounded by a HUGE herd of zombies which made them all stop and think for a moment while they heard screams from the camp below. "oh shit" Will commented as he raised his M4A1 and began firing again, this time at the zombies while he looked around desperately for a way out but couldn't see any, they were completely surrounded by zombies. Meanwhile Riley just gave his trademark grin as he watched the zombies not only fill the camp but go after Will's lot before he turned around to look at Frank who just looked back shocked as Riley said his next words. "there....is my trap" ---- "you what, are you fucking insane?!!!" Frank shouted at Riley while stomping up to him but all Riley did was laugh as he threw his machine gun away and reached down to grab his baseball bat, beginning to swing it like he usually did. "yep" Riley stated in response before he walked away and began hitting zombies around the heads to take them down just for pleasure which made Frank stop and think for a moment before he glared at the mad man, continuing to follow him. "what about our people, you cant just kill them, we NEED THEM!!" Frank yelled to Riley who again chuckled as he ruthlessly beat in the head of one of their guards that had just reanimated due to not being shot in the head. "I sent the majority and the toughest of our group to another location earlier, these guys were always meant to be disposable" Riley told him, gesturing with his baseball bat to all the dead guards laying around camp. "where?" Frank asked raising his gun to fire at incoming zombies but he knew soon enough it would be pointless, soon there would be too many zombies to deal with, they needed to leave now. "that cabin that we found a short while ago" Riley answered and Frank nodded beginning to walk off to leave the area but stopped to look back at Riley when he realized the man wasn't following but instead was just ruthlessly attacking the zombies. "i'll catch you up" Riley told him and Frank didn't need any more convincing. Quickly leaving the area, Frank headed towards the cabin Riley had told him about, leaving said mad man to face the zombie herd alone. Meanwhile, Will, Karen, Angelica and Jim ran through a different part of the woods trying to escape the herd but soon enough they were forced to form a circle, watching each others backs as they were quickly being surrounded but they didn't give up and instead kept firing. "there's to many!!" Karen exclaimed while Angelica mentioned that they must been running low on bullets soon which they all agreed would happen soon so they quickly began looking for a way out but they just couldn't see one. However before anyone could begin to say their goodbyes, Jim dropped his bag of ammo on the floor before turning to look at them which confused them, but they're confusion was soon answered. "good luck" Jim told them before shooting more wild than usual and ran into a large group of the zombies tackling them to the floor and pushing them further away from the other three. Despite them beginning to bite into his body which caused him to scream he continued pushing them away until finally he fell to the floor and was beginning to get devoured. "JIM!!" Angelica shouted but Will and Karen stopped her from going to help the guy before Karen pointed out that they now had time to escape which they quickly did, running as fast as they could despite feeling bad about losing their friend. However they didn't get far together as when Will stopped for a second to replace his current M4A1 with another that was laying on the floor due to him running out of ammo on the other, a load of zombies cut him off from the girls. "WILL!!!" Karen screamed but her voice was drowned out as Will began firing his new M4A1 at the incoming zombies quickly taking out a few but it seemed like for every one you took down, two would take its place. "go" Will told them before running off in another direction deeper into the woods leaving the girls to head down the other direction, towards the road where they hoped they would be able to reunite with Will back at his truck. Meanwhile Riley finally started moving away from the herd after he had satisfied his blood lust which was shown by all the blood on his faithful baseball bat but he soon stopped when he saw Will heading into the woods not far away from him. With his trademark grin returning to his face, Riley gripped his baseball bat tighter before beginning to run after Will making sure to stay hidden but close to him. It was now time that he finally ended Will's life.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues